IGPX: Day of Destiny
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Nick Kelly is a teenager who dreams of racing in the IGPX. Supported by his girlfriend Michelle and inspired by Team Satomi themselves, Nick will follow his dreams and race in the biggest sport on the planet. But a strange group is monitoring the IG-1, intent on some unknown motive. Nick must overcome the hardest challenges of his life to prove he can race with the best of them...


"All right, I'm one-point-seven-five meters to the target," Nick Kelly quipped. "Auto-lock weapons systems, online!"

"_Acknowledged,"_ the computerized voice representing his onboard AI proclaimed. Multiple images flashed on the control panels indicating that all of his weapons systems were armed and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Nick steered his mech ahead of the opponent's midfielder, aiming right for their forward.

"All right, tough guy, let's see who's the big man on track now," Nick proclaimed, dodging around the opposing mech's downward punch and extending the blade on his mech's right arm.

"Time to end this!" Nick shouted, thrusting his right arm forward. Responding to his commands, his mech thrust its blade forward, piercing into the vital components of his opponent's mech and effortlessly disabling it.

_I don't need to speed ahead to tell myself that I've won,_ Nick thought. _I think now's a good place to stop. _"Computer, end simulation."

"_Roger. Ending combat simulation."_

The control room of his mech faded out of his vision, leaving him in his computer chair at home. Nick took off his VR headset, glad he had acquired one for his birthday. Everyone in his family knew that his lifelong dream was to become a racer in the Immortal Grand Prix, the world's biggest sporting event. Once he had acquired his headset, Nick had been constantly running simulations to train himself, knowing that even if he did somehow make it into the IGPX, it wouldn't be easy pickings. Nick had been following the sport for years, absorbing as much information as he could to practice, and he particularly admired Team Satomi, a group of rookies who recently shocked the world by going from a relatively unknown team to the champions of the IG-1 in just a single season. And recently, they had done it again, overcoming injuries, new teams, and seemingly impossible odds to once again become the champions of the IG-1.

"Nick! Dinner's ready!" a female voice shouted from downstairs.

"On my way, mom!" Nick called back. _Hopefully it won't be much longer until I can show my skills to someone in the IGPX. Even if that works, I'll still have a long way to go. But I have confidence. One day, I'll show the world that I can race with the best of them!_

(Footage: As the opening begins, the stars in the sky sparkle in time with the music. When the beat picks up, the mechs of Team Solar Saix race across the screen, followed by the mechs of Team Satomi. Nick then hops in and performs a spinning kick toward the screen, whereupon it fades into the _IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix_ logo.)

_Doko made datte ikeru sa dare yori mo hayaku tooku  
__Genkai ittai doko ka? Mada mienai  
__(No matter where I go, faster and farther than everyone  
__I still can't find the limit)_

(Footage: Nick's mother Sarah waves to the camera while cooking a meal for the family. Cut to Nick's sister Megan typing rapidly on her computer, then cut to Nick himself practicing his karate moves while wearing his VR headset.)

_Mae dake wo muite susume gamushara ni natte tatakae  
__Kachitoru made  
__(I just head forward and advance towards the limit, fighting recklessly  
__Until victory is mine)_

(Footage: Team Satomi can be seen by the racetrack, watching Team Solar Saix practice. Nick rushes up with his girlfriend Michelle, and the members of Team Satomi wave to him. Nick squeezes Michelle's hand gently, and she blushes.)

_Doushitemo ubaitai nara  
__Saigo made akirameruna (get through the night)  
__(If you want to snatch it by any means necessary  
__Get through the night and don't ever give up)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen standing outside the IGPX racetrack, staring at the night sky. Amy walks up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling brightly. Nick nods to Amy and clenches his fist tightly.)

_Hatenai basho wo mitsumeta toki  
__Nakama no omoi hitotsu ni naru  
__(When you find the everlasting place  
__Your feelings will become one)_

(Footage: The mechs of Team Satomi and Team Solar Saix rush down the racetrack, each member communicating with each other. Amy looks up and sees Nick standing confidently on one of the Satomi mechs.)

_I-G-P-X!_

(Footage: Quick flashes of the members of Team Solar Saix, ending with Nick performing a group pose alongside Team Satomi.)

_GO FOR IT! Gouman ni goujou tsuranuke  
__Kimeta michi nara furimukazu  
__(Go for it! Pierce the arrogance with persistence  
__If this is your decision, don't turn back)_

(Footage: Team Satomi can be seen fighting against Team Velshtein. As Team Satomi gets into fighting formation, the Velshtein mechs charge up and unleash an Indraga Mano that obscures the screen.)

_Saa ikou saikou no saihate made  
__Tachidomattara soko ga owari sa SHOW FIGHT!  
__(Now, let's go to the farthest reaches and reach the end  
__If you stop, that's it, so show and fight!)_

(Footage: As the screen clears, Nick and Michelle can be seen rushing towards the local high school, only to see Takeshi, Liz, and Amy waving to them. Nick and Michelle nod to each other and run forward. The scene fades out to a still shot of Nick and his family alongside Team Satomi and Team Solar Saix.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When your beliefs are tested, your abilities pushed to their very limits, if you can push through pain and suffering with confidence, that shows that you've got courage.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger proudly presents:  
_IGPX: Day of Destiny  
_Story Created: March 27th, 2013  
Story Rated: T (due to intense scenes, intimate moments, and violence, basically the usual in my stories)

Summary: A year following Team Satomi's second championship effort, it's finally time for youth to shine once again. Nick Kelly is a teenager who dreams of racing in the IGPX, supported by his girlfriend Michelle, who is a member of the newly-formed Team Solar Saix. With advice from his girlfriend and inspiration from Team Satomi themselves, Nick will follow his dreams and race in the biggest sport on the planet. However, not all is well in the Immortal Grand Prix. A strange syndicate seems to be monitoring this season's circuit, intent on some sinister motive. Nick will have to join forces with Team Satomi to figure out the syndicate's plans all while dodging fierce rivals, overcoming personal tragedy, and surviving the assault of a fierce IG-1 circuit, all teams looking for a chance to knock Team Satomi off of their throne. Nick, needless to say, is in for the experience of a lifetime...

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. IGPX. I miss this series a lot, especially since I haven't watched it in YEARS (the DVDs are hard to find nowadays). Well, that's all going to change now. Some of you who read my stuff may remember "So They Say", my first attempt at an IGPX story that never got past the first chapter due to my ideas for it just collapsing, among... well, other things. This story is essentially the basics of that story, but we're going to start fresh and do something different. I've wanted to do this for a little while, but finally got inspiration by the fact that IGPX is returning home to Toonami next week alongside the block's revamp.

Disclaimer: I've said it many times over the course of ten years and I still have to say it. I do not own anything related to IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix or any of its affiliations. IGPX belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Production I.G., as well as the fine folks at Toonami and Williams Street. The only things of it I DO own are any characters or scenarios created by yours truly for the story. And I am not infringing on any copyrights. I'm just doing this for the entertainment of my readers. Besides, if I did own IGPX, which I don't, why would I be writing fiction on a fan site?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 1: The Shine of Youth

"Hey, what smells so good?" Nick asked as he reached the kitchen.

"Spaghetti with sausage coins. The noodles should be ready any minute now," Nick's mother Sarah Kelly responded. Sarah was in her mid-thirties, and was a woman about Nick's height with shoulder-length curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a very sweet woman who had the utmost confidence in her children, supporting Megan's desire to be a model and Nick's dream of racing in the IGPX.

"Just the way dad used to make, huh?" Nick quipped, looking at the picture of his late father, Bruce Kelly, that sat on the nearby hutch. Bruce had also been a part of the IGPX in his youth and was the single biggest reason that Nick yearned to be a racer in the IGPX. Sadly, Bruce had passed away when a malfunction in his mech caused him to meet his end in a violent crash, and during his old team's championship match, no less. His team had won in the end, but that hadn't been any comfort to Nick and his family.

"He coveted this recipe," Sarah replied. "It was his crowning achievement."

"Hey, where's Meg?" Nick asked. "She should have been down here by now..."

"I'm here, big brother!" Megan Kelly exclaimed as she raced down the stairs. "Don't get your headset cables in a knot."

Megan Kelly, Nick's slightly younger sister, was a seventeen-year-old teenager with waist-length brown hair and yellow eyes that she'd inherited from her grandmother. Megan was very energetic and had quite the eye for fashion, which was the biggest inspiration for her own dream of becoming a model.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner, mom," Megan quipped. "I just got off the phone with my boyfriend."

Nick couldn't help but sigh melodramatically. Megan had indeed found a boyfriend recently, and he seemed to be usurping all of Megan's free time, even at school.

"What's mister fancy boots up to this time?" Nick taunted. He and Megan seemed to argue a lot, but it was really just playful teasing most of time.

"He invited me to the movies tonight!" Megan giggled. "I'm so excited!"

"What are you going to see, dear?" Sarah asked.

"Another racing movie, I take it?" Nick teased.

"Nah. You can find those anywhere," Megan answered. "This time, we're going to see that new romantic comedy that just opened. I think it's supposed to be about this lady who keeps switching jobs because she moves all over the place, and she finds this one guy who works in the IGPX..."

"Yeesh," Nick replied. "Even in romantic comedies, you can't escape the IGPX nowadays..."

"There isn't supposed to be much racing in this one," Megan answered. Despite her modeling aspirations, she still liked to watch the IGPX, her favorite racers being Team Skylark, the French all-women's team. "Critics have said that the movie's more about the couple's relationship off the field."

"That should be interesting, huh?" Nick responded.

Later, after dinner, Nick had once again retired to his room, running training simulations on his headset. Ever since graduating from high school not too long ago, Nick intended to put as much time as he could into training for the IGPX, so his skills would be up to par when he eventually made his way in.

"Hey, big brother, can I come in?" Megan called.

"Hold on just a second. Computer, pause simulation."

Once his exercise was paused, Nick set down his headset and walked over to open his bedroom door. "What's up, sis?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out soon," Megan quipped. "Can you tell I'm excited?!"

"Well, this movie's been getting some rave reviews, from what I've heard," Nick replied. "It should be fun."

Megan glanced over at Nick's desk, where his VR headset rested. "Still training, huh?"

"Gotta keep it up," Nick responded. "Don't wanna let my chances slip away from me."

Megan smiled brightly at this, reaching out to place her hand on Nick's shoulder. "You're doing great, big brother. Trust me, you're gonna wow those people when they see how skilled you are."

Nick couldn't help but smile himself. Megan was very affectionate with Nick at times.

"Hopefully," Nick replied. "I really want to show the world that I can race with the best of them."

"Just remember this, okay?" Megan asked, reaching over to hug her big brother. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your biggest fan. It doesn't matter what team you join, I'll always be supporting you no matter what."

"Thanks, Meg," Nick quipped, returning his sister's hug.

Megan leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "You'll do just fine, big brother. You're going to be a great racer someday. I know it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That night, Nick was walking down the streets that led by the giant racetrack where the IGPX was held, carrying some groceries that his mom had requested he pick up.

As he walked by the track, something zoomed past him at incredible speeds. Nick was able to get a good look at the anomaly, quickly identifying it as one of the mechs of his idols, Team Satomi.

"Are they practicing?" Nick wondered. "Why so late at night?"

Nick obviously did realize that Team Satomi was in a practice session. The 2051 IG-1 season was starting very soon, and so all of the teams in the circuit were taking every chance they could to brush up on their new moves for the circuit.

Taking a look at his tablet that he often used (it had been his father's, but Nick had inherited it when Bruce died), he looked up some information and saw that this year's teams in the IG-1 were Team Satomi, Team Sledge Mamma, Team Velshtein, Team White Snow, Team Edge Raid, and Team Solar Saix, a new team that had just barely edged out Team Black Egg in the 2050 IG-2 championship. Nick knew the team well, because his girlfriend Michelle Hayward was the forward for the team. Michelle had explained that Team Solar Saix was a team that focused on confusing and defeating opponents with overwhelming speed and agility. They had performed fairly well in the IG-3 before coming out in full force and performing spectacularly in the IG-2, barely defeating Team Black Egg in the standings.

Nick gently set the bags down and leaned against the fence to watch his IGPX idols, not knowing he was being watched from the shadows.

"Dead duck is in position. Do what you need to do."

"Well, that was fun," Takeshi Jin quipped as they left the racetrack. "Nice to see my new moves are coming to fruition!"

"Seriously, Takeshi..." Liz Ricarro groaned. Even though the two of them were dating now, Takeshi really hadn't changed much.

"Well, you can't blame Takeshi for being excited," Amy Stapleton giggled. "The new season is starting soon, after all."

By this point, Liz had noticed Nick watching them from the nearby fences. "I swear, if that's another stalker..."

"It could just be a fan," Amy replied. "We've had a lot of them lately..."

Before Liz could question that, a loud, piercing scream erupted from far off. Liz turned back to where Nick was standing, but he was already off and running towards the disturbance.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Liz shouted.

"Come on! I think he went this way!" Takeshi exclaimed, and the three raced off after Nick.

_Please do not tell me that the person that just screamed is who I think it is..._ Nick thought as he continued to run towards the source of the scream.

After a bit, Nick reached what seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. Lying on the ground nearby was his sister, with an unmistakable hole in her chest.

Before he could start freaking out, Nick caught something out of the corner of his eye: a cloaked man stalking through the darkness away from the scene.

"Hey, you!" Nick shouted, catching the cloaked man's attention. "Did you do this to my sister?!"

"None of your business, kid," the man growled. "Run along before you hurt yourself."

There was no way Nick could have missed the blood-stained knife the man held, as if the man was purposely taunting Nick with the evidence.

"Buddy, you just made a BIG MISTAKE," Nick proclaimed, going on the offensive.

The man tried to duck and evade the blow, but Nick was faster on the draw, landing a resounding hit across the man's face.

"You are very skilled," the man admitted. "You must be in the IGPX."

"Not yet," Nick quipped. "But I've been training hard, and I'm not about to let my skills go to waste!"

Nick bent down and did a leg sweep attack that knocked the man to the ground. The man quickly picked himself up and aimed his knife for Nick, but the teenager ducked under the swing and chopped the man's hand, knocking the knife far away.

By this point, Takeshi, Liz, and Amy had arrived on the scene, and needless to say, they were surprised at the scene that was unfolding.

"Guys! Get her to the hospital, NOW!" Nick exclaimed to Team Satomi, all while still holding off his attacker.

Amy nodded, rushing over to Megan and picking her up so she could escort her to the nearby hospital.

"Oh, I'm gonna knock that blockhead's face off..." Liz growled, getting herself ready for a fight.

The man realized that he was in trouble with Team Satomi here as well, and used a roundhouse kick to put some distance between himself and Nick.

"You got lucky, kid. But right now, I must withdraw," the man proclaimed. "But I must warn you. Cross the Dark Makers again and you will not live to tell about it."

The man began to run away, but Nick wouldn't have any of that, rushing over to grab the knife that the man had dropped.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nick shouted, doing a quick pirouette before throwing the knife at the escaping man. The flying blade slammed into the man's back, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"That was for my sister, you son of a bitch," Nick growled.

Liz just stared on, shellshocked at what she'd seen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sword failed," one person proclaimed. "He was murdered by dead duck."

"He doesn't have the will," another person proclaimed.

"Dead duck continues to show promise," a third person stated. "We must monitor his progress carefully."

"Should we pull some strings?" a fourth person asked. "His... particular abilities would be useful for us if he made it into the IGPX."

"There is no need," the first person responded. "His skill alone will get him into the IGPX without need of our meddling."

"Do you still want us to...?"

"Yes. Take care of 'that' any time you see fit."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll be fine, big brother," Megan stated. "I didn't take any serious damage..."

"What did that jerkoff do to you?" Nick asked. It was a few days later, and he was at the hospital where Amy had brought Megan after she had been attacked.

"I was on my way home from the movie when this guy in a black coat separated me from my boyfriend and dragged me into this alley. I tried to fight him off, but he got me right in the chest," Megan explained. "I would have given him a black eye if he hadn't pulled that damn knife on me..."

"Just so you know, I got him good," Nick quipped. "He won't be pulling that crap of his anymore."

"Aren't the police gonna question you?" Megan asked. "If they find your fingerprints on the knife, they could think you're a killer..."

"That's the weird thing," Nick replied. "The police said on the news that they found the crime scene, but there was nothing there when they arrived. No bloody knife, no dead asshat, no nothing. It was like he had just stopped existing..."

"Probably got 'erased' by his fellow goons," Megan wondered. "Relax, Nick. I'm not gonna die, okay? I'm just going to be here for a day or two so I can heal, and then I'll be home. Promise. You'll have your model-in-training sister home soon."

Megan smiled, reaching up to take Nick's hand in her own. "Don't abandon your dream, okay, big brother? You never know when your chance could slip away."

Nick nodded. Megan certainly had a way with words.

Later on, as Nick walked down to meet with his mother, he ran into a rather unexpected guest.

"Nick, is that you?"

Standing right there in the lobby was Nick's girlfriend, eighteen-year-old Michelle Hayward, the forward and leader of Team Solar Saix. She was about as tall as Nick, with long, flowing silver hair and jade-green eyes.

"Hey, Michelle! What are you doing here?" Nick exclaimed as he jogged over to hug his girlfriend.

"I heard your sister was attacked," Michelle replied. "I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, some a-hole jumped her by the IGPX racetrack," Nick explained. "Team Satomi actually helped me out in putting that jerk in his place."

"Wow, buddying around with a famous IGPX team, huh?" Michelle giggled. "You're building a reputation already, I see."

"Hopefully," Nick laughed. "I'm still not sure what team I'd like to be a part of yet... there's so many choices..."

"Well, how about I take you to the opening ceremony and you can do a little scouting?" Michelle offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me, Michelle?" Nick gasped.

"You do know somebody in the business, right?" Michelle teased.

Nick couldn't help but laugh, realizing that he had just taken another step towards his dream of racing in the Immortal Grand Prix, and leaned forward to kiss Michelle.

Little did Nick realize that his seemingly-chance meeting with Team Satomi would be the beginning of a chain of events that would change his life forever...

(Footage: The IGPX racetrack can be seen at night as the sequence begins.)

_Orenji shoku no yūyake keshiki no iro some te iku  
__(The orange-colored sunset dyes the colors of the scenery.)_

(Footage: The mechs of Team Satomi can be seen racing against the mechs of Team Velshtein, managing to barely dodge an Indraga Mano attack.)

_mōsugu yoru ga ori te kuru sukoshi samui ne  
__(Soon night will fall. It's a little chilly, isn't it?)_

(Footage: Team White Snow combines their mechs into the Snowman to defend themselves against Team Sledge Mamma's vicious assault.)

_kyō no kuyashi sa setsuna sa mo shizuka ni kakushi ta namida mo  
__(Frustrations of today, sadness and quietly concealed tears...)_

(Footage: The mechs of Team Edge Raid dodges around the mechs of Team Solar Saix, which are moving so fast they seem to be invisible.)

_ashita no kagayaki ni kawatte iku  
__(...will all change into tomorrow's radiance)  
Don't worry!_

(Footage: Pan across the edge of the track, and we see Nick standing by the track, holding hands with both Megan and Michelle. When they notice the camera, they all smile and pose.)

_Gyutto, gyutto dakishimete ageru  
__daijōbu sono kimochi shinjite ite  
__(I'll hug you tightly, tightly  
It'll be fine, just keep believing in your feelings)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen inside of a mech, maneuvering his way down the track and aiming for a peculiar silver mech. Nick swings his arm out, and his mech's arm transforms into a blade and cuts into the silver mech, sending it sprawling.)

_Motto, motto egao o ageru ne  
__konna fū ni shika deki nai kedo watashi  
__(I'll smile more and more for you  
Even though this is all I can do...)_

(Footage: Nick quickly pushes down on the pedals in the control panel, and his mech shifts into speed mode and barrels ahead, passing another silver mech and eventually crossing the finish line. Nick hops out of his mech once it comes to a stop, only to be greeted by Megan, Michelle, and Team Satomi.)

_Soredemo, soba ni itai kokoro de tsubuyaku I love you__  
(I want to be by your side even so, and I whisper in my heart "I love you")_

(Footage: Megan flashes Nick a thumbs up, while Michelle blows Nick a kiss. Amy smiles brightly and waves to Nick. Nick can't help but smile himself and flash a thumbs up to the camera as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Takeshi: Well, gang, our third year in the IG-1 is about to begin!

Liz: Please, could you take this a little more seriously, Takeshi?!

Amy: We've got a lot of surprises this year, especially when it comes to the new team that just entered the IG-1.

Megan: I heard these new guys are REALLY good! They swept up in the IG-2 this year, and they mean BUSINESS!

Michelle: I guess we'll have to see when I get out there on the track, huh?

Takeshi: I'm still concerned about that boy we met. What if more of those goons attack?

Liz: We'll take care of them no problem! I've been itching to get into a fight for a long time!

Megan: Unfortunately, someone seems to be monitoring us. My question is who and why?

Amy: Wait and see, I guess.

Nick: Next time on _IGPX: Day of Destiny_! "The Race of Your Life!"

Team Satomi: See you on race day!


End file.
